


Lightning

by Chuck_Johannsen



Category: Harry Potter - Prince of Slytherin
Genre: Prince of Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Johannsen/pseuds/Chuck_Johannsen
Summary: Harry Potter peruses the potential in various magical disciplines. Today, he focuses on meteorological activity.





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828654) by [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/pseuds/TheSinister_Man). 



Weather Wizards, weren’t.

Or so he believed. There were wizards _claiming_ to influence weather, but usually after the fact. Their presence prior to the needed weather generally was noted upon, only by their absence. Whether the weather required elaborate rituals, involving expensive ingredients or a dozen virgins didn’t really matter: manipulating weather was either impossible, or outright prohibitively expensive. There were reputable accounts from the Russian Battle Magics, but other than obscure references to General Winter, nothing substantial.

Norse magics held a great many more helpful tips. At least two of their gods specialized in meteorological phenomena, and their adherents apparently spent centuries seeking out ways to mimic that power.

Harry flicked his hand at the wall, wincing as the wand remained. Its shape seemed almost offensively inert, laughing at his efforts.

Giving up for the moment, he began considering alternatives to the problem. Water, unlike fire, maintained a great deal of influence in weather. Fire could be present in the form of lightning – itself essentially superheated gases – but that lightning could be present due to electron movement, itself induced by water. Therefore, control of water would enable control of basic weather patterns, _in theory_ , but micro-patterns would be easier than outright storms.

But how to do that?

* * *

 

Books covered Harry’s desk. Muggle novels base on wizarding traditions vied for space with wizarding treatises, all jostled against massive tomes on water-based magics. Lying in the pile of refuted disdain lay a collection of misleading titles; how anyone could follow something called _Airbender_ was beyond Harry.

At last, he was ready though. Months of preparation bound to a single point in time. A bowl of water, and his hand.

First, Harry touched the water, getting the feel for its temperature. His twin could possibly heat the bowl into steam, but Harry would make it move through other means.

Second, the water responded to his touch, rippling. The motion captivated Harry’s eyes, stretching out to his senses while remaining in one place. _Interesting._

The third step, rendered a simple action after two weeks of painstaking labor, just required Harry to continue the ripples without touching the water’s surface. Runic tattoos, etched in the gloves he wore took care of the foci, channeling like a wand, but with far greater precision. More importantly, the silk and silver material did not affect power. A wand would channel the flow, directing the current, while gloves merely ensured every sensation reached his hand, vital to the process.

A faint tingle rippled through Harry’s skin. It felt – _beautiful._

Harry let the sensation flow, willing it to continue. Water rotated in circles under his still hand, the improbable duration extending further.

 _Phase one: complete._ Harry felt the strange typeset in his mind, but paid it no heed; it seemed to be part-and-parcel of the price of being wizarding-kind. But the important part had been accomplished! Large-scale molecular activity!

Smaller circles needed to be made. Less motion. Inducing an electric charge through water manipulation would be the key to mastering lightning, he just knew it.

All of a sudden, a tiny spark jumped from the tiny bowl to Harry’s hand. It stung, badly enough to jolt him out of his self-enforced focus.

Cursing to himself, Harry shook out his hand, eyeing the bowl speculatively. There hadn’t been nearly enough concentration to merit a tiny burst like that. Unless, just perhaps, magic and elemental magic shared a stronger connection than he’d theorized? Maybe command on a molecular scale was not quite needed? But that could mean ….

Harry’s grin would have cowed a Cerberus, had it been present. It did make the Slytherin dorm rooms strangely quiet for the next week.

 


End file.
